


Student Assassin

by KingYohannE



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYohannE/pseuds/KingYohannE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the moon incident: Tsuna was transferred to Kunugigaoka with the help of his father and Reborn, his brother's (Giotto) tutor because they want him to get better. That's what they said, but the truth is, they just don't want him getting in the way of their work. Tsuna knew they were lying so he just followed them. And to his very first day, they were told that they will be assassinating their teacher, no, their monster teacher and this information must never be told to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transferring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Assassination Classroom.
> 
> king: ... I'm so sorry
> 
> Tsuna: king-san... why did you start another story?
> 
> King: *looks away*
> 
> Hayato: TEME! don't look away!
> 
> Tsuna: you haven't updated your other stories then, you made a new one. Please explain.
> 
> king: b-because I .. I just finished watching Gundam build fighters and the ending left me heart broken and to help myself, I started watching Assassination Classroom... a-and...
> 
> Tsuna/Hayato: and?
> 
> King: and plot bunnies started to appear and they are bugging me so i have no choice but to create this.
> 
> Tsuna: *sighs in defeat*
> 
> King: I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun

Tsunayoshi knew that he is useless. How can he not if the people around kept drilling to his head how useless and idiot he is. Even if his family doesn't tell it by words, their eyes are telling him. It hurts him. Every time he goes home with wounds, they will just ask if he is fine, but never help him. Not even by his mother. Addition to his suffering was when Reborn, his brother's tutor, came to their life. The hurtful words he says were stuck to him. The everyday beatings from his bullies, the glowering and sardonic expression from his family and classmates, and Reborn's hurtful words also started hunting him in his dreams.

Tsuna has given up.

He already accepted the reality that no one cares for him.

* * *

 

One night, while Tsuna is slumped on his bed, he heard a knock from his door which was very uncommon. He stood up and opened the door. He was greeted by Reborn's tall figure. Due to his height, Tsuna looked up; he looked directly at Reborn's cold and expressionless eyes. Tsuna may not realize it but the way he looks at Reborn, to be precise: the way he looks at the world, was sending a deep message. 'Help me': Tsuna's non-expressive eyes said. For the first time, Reborn noticed it and it gives him a chill to his spine. He was too caught up to this teen's eyes and forgets the reason why he is there. Tsuna blinked at the silence and decided to speak. "Uhm.. Reborn-san? D-do you n-need s-something?"

Reborn has woken up from his trance when he heard Tsuna's question, but he kept looking at the other's eyes. "Yeah. Go to the dining room, we have something to tell you." With that, Reborn went downstairs, leaving Tsuna there. Tsuna stared at the older man's retreating figure. "What do they want now?" he said, loud enough to be heard by Reborn.

Not long after he said that, he followed Reborn to the dining room, and there, his mother and older brother who were waiting for them. Tsuna looked at them with no expression like always. Reborn sat on one of the vacant chairs and Tsuna remained on standing, then noticed the envelope on the dining table. Giotto looked at his brother and smiled at him, a smile which Tsuna knew was fake. "Why don't you sit, Tsuna?" Tsuna didn't respond and just did what his brother suggested.

When he got seated, Reborn slid the envelope in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, your father had decided for you to transfer at Kunugigaoka. Reborn had already taken care of all, even the house where you are going to live." Nana, their mother, said with a smile. Tsuna remained silent and took out the contents of the envelope. There, he saw his new I.D, copy of the papers Reborn had submitted to the school and ATM card. 'So, they are getting rid of me.' Tsuna thought as he stared at his new I.D.

"The first day of school will start three days from now, so you have to go there tomorrow. I will personally go with you." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and remained his silence. His silence made them a bit conscious and the atmosphere around them were very heavy. "uhm… Tsuna, do you have any questions?" Giotto asked and he sounded a bit worried.

'He sounded like he's worried.' Tsuna thought. 'Worried?' he continued in his mind as he looked deeply at his brother's eyes. 'As if.' He said to himself bitterly.

"Why does he want me to transfer schools?" He asked without any emotion, but the way Tsuna looked at his brother was like it will haunt Giotto in his dreams. It was the eyes of a person who has given up on life. It was the eyes of a hopeless person.

"W-well… Dad said he wants you to get better grades and w-we agreed to it." Giotto replied nervously without removing his gaze from his brother. Tsuna tilted his head slightly "And sending me to Kunugigaoka will help?" Tsuna asked again and this time, the heaviness of his tone made him gulp. He was about to answer back, when Tsuna suddenly smiled at him and that made him sweat cold and shiver.

"Okay. I will go there." Tsuna sounded he's happy, but what really made Giotto shiver was the dead eyes Tsuna gave him while smiling.

Tsuna immediately went back on his stolid expression and stood up. "I'm going back to my room. I have to pack my things. Thank you for informing me" Tsuna said and went back to him room with the envelope.

* * *

 

When they heard the click of the door from upstairs, Giotto asked his mother to leave him and Reborn alone. Nana followed his son's wish and went to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast.

"Reborn, did you notice it?" Giotto asked seriously at his tutor.

"Yeah, and I don't feel right about." Reborn replied.

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, but Giotto knew him. He knows that Reborn is not pleased, not because of Tsuna's tone earlier, but the look and vibe he is giving us.

"I'm worried." Giotto said and this time he was really worried and looked down.

* * *

 

When morning came, Tsuna was woken up by another knock on the door.

"Tsuna,-kun, you should get ready, Reborn-kun told me that you will leave in an hour." Nana said from the other side.

Tsuna lazily went out of his bed and started changing. After that, he went out of his with his luggage and downstairs, he was greeted by his brother and some of his friends. He ignored them and put his luggage on the other side of the room. And then, he went to the kitchen to get some biscuit and energy-drink in the fridge. He didn't even touch the food his mother prepared for them.' Why bother? It's not like it's for me. ' He thought as he ate his everyday breakfast.

An hour passed, Reborn told Tsuna they're going. Tsuna followed Reborn in silence and left their house without saying goodbyes.

The drive was silent. On their whole journey, Tsuna kept his outside; watching the people and building, meanwhile, Reborn silently studies the teen and there, he noticed the light and dark scars on the teen's arms.

After their long drive, they reached the house where Tsuna will be staying alone. Yes, alone. Tsuna looked at the huge house. 'Looks like they were preparing me to live alone in this gloomy house'

Reborn opened the front gate and the entrance door while Tsuna followed him behind. When they entered the house, Tsuna thought it has nothing, but lights and dirt, but he was wrong. The huge house is clean and it has furnitures and appliances. "Everything we think you need are here. This house should be fine. It's a bit big and if you want, we can hire you some maids." Reborn said in low tone. Tsuna didn't look at him and passes him for him to look at the whole house.

"No need. I can manage myself." Tsuna said without looking at Reborn as he continued to look at the beautiful chandelier at the ceiling.

'Living alone is not bad' Tsuna thought and smiled inwardly.

"I should be going now, the spare keys are in the dining table and if you need more, you can call us." Reborn said.

After that, Reborn went back to Namimori leaving Tsuna alone in his new huge house. Tsuna started unpacking his things and after that, he toured himself around the huge house. The house consists of 3 master bedrooms and 6 small rooms which can have three people sleeping there. It also has a garden on the backyard and a Koi pond. The dining room was huge enough to have a party and the kitchen has everything Tsuna needed for baking.

"I might enjoy staying here" Tsuna said and sat on the sofa.

TBC

* * *

 

For next chapter:

"This place is much more annoying than my hometown"

"A-ASSASSINATE!?"

"You said you had given up, but your inner self hasn't"


	2. Transfer student and a what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR and AC
> 
> I kept calling Koro-sensei an octopoid because the students hasn't named him yet.

 

After taking break from his tour earlier, Tsuna took his wallet and went out to eat lunch. Then, after eating, he proceeded on buying groceries. Well, he only bought some vegetables and meat and most are sweets. He’s a sweet-tooth after all. He doesn’t mind eating those for breakfast. When he got home, he immediately arranged the things he bought to his huge refrigerator. Tsuna smiled at the sight. The refrigerator is full of cakes, pudding, chocolates, cookies, Etc.

After that, he watered the plants in front of his house and at his backyard and feed his fishes. He even went to trouble by naming all of his five fishes. In his pond, he has five different types of kois: the biggest one is Red, a kohaku, the second is Japan, a tancho, the third one is Gold, a moyomono, fourth is spots, a bekko, and lastly, an ogon named Shiro. When he finished all of his chores, the sun is already setting, so he took an early dinner for him to rest early.

* * *

 

The next day, Tsuna woke up early to prepare his lunch and snacks (slice of cake and cookies) he’s going to bring and when he’s done, he changed to his uniform and went to school. While on his way, Tsuna started reading the pamphlet of the school and as he turned the pages, his face became black. “This place is much more annoying than my hometown”. Tsuna said in annoyance after reading the contents of the pamphlet. “My section is 3-E which is the lowest and eye of discrimination.” Tsuna continued and he didn’t notice that he had already crumpled the pamphlet in his hands by clutching it.

“Damn. They really want to degrade me by sending me to this place.” Tsuna said in whispered anger and gritted his teeth. “ ‘Good grade’ my ass.” Tsuna continued. After 15 minutes of walk, Tsuna reached the foot of the mountain. Before climbing, he looked up to see how long it will take him to reach his classroom. Tsuna sighed at the sight and started climbing.

When he reached the top, he saw an old one-storey building made out of wood. ‘Discrimination to the highest level’ Tsuna thought with no emotion as he made his way towards his new class. When he entered the building, he was greeted by a tall man wearing black business suit and has spiky black hair and piercing eyes. “Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?” he asked. Tsuna looked at the other’s eyes deeply without any emotion. “Yes. Are you my teacher?” Tsuna answered. The man was taken aback by Tsuna’s look and frowned a bit. “No, but I am in charge of supervising your teacher. By the way, I am Karasuma Tadaomi.” The man in business suit, named as Karasuma Tadaomi said. “Karasuma-san, then” Tsuna said and removed his gaze from the man and looked behind Karasuma. ‘Why are they so many men in suit?’ Tsuna asked himself.

“I’ll show you to your room. We have something to tell you and to your classmates.” Karasuma said and started walking away and Tsuna followed him behind. When they reached the room, Karasuma told Tsuna to wait outside for a while. When Karasuma opened the door, Tsuna’s eyes widened when he saw a huge yellow _something_ in the room and it is wearing an academic dress and a small graduation cap on his bulbous head.

‘W-what…’ Tsuna was too shocked to say that out loud. Then, to his horror, the yellow _something_ looked at him with its huge smile. “HIEEE!” Tsuna shrieked in horror as he took a step backwards. “Nurufufufu. So you’re the transferee. Why don’t you enter, so I can now explain everything,” the yellow _something_ said. Cold sweats ran to his whole body after the yellow _something_ spoke and his gaze went to Karasuma who signaled him to get inside the room.

Tsuna slowly walked inside the room as he exchanged glances with his classmates and the huge yellow _something._ “Everyone, this is your new classmate. Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Karasuma said and Tsuna bowed. “Nice to meet you.” He said without any emotion, but deep inside he’s so nervous and scared, because of the yellow _something_ who’s boring holes at his back. Karasuma pointed the vacant chair on the back of the classroom beside the window and told Tsuna to sit there.

Tsuna did what the man said and when he got seated, the yellow _something_ spoke again with its huge smile. “How do you do?” said the yellow _something._ Tsuna stared intently in front of them. ‘I know that my family because of their special powers, then suddenly, out of the blue, the moon became forever crescent and right after that, here, in front of me is a huge yellow _something_ with tentacles. What happened to our world?’ Tsuna thought.

“I’m the one who blasted your moon.” The yellow _something_ said again.

“Eh?” all of the students reacted.

“And I plan to do the same to earth next year. Now I’m your teacher. Nice to meet you” he, the yellow _something_ continued.

After he said that, Karasuma stepped forward and introduced himself as a member of the Ministry of Defense and continued as he explained what is going on. “First, please understand that what I’m about to say is a state secret. Let me be blunt:” he said and looked at the students seriously.

“I want you to kill this creature.” He continued.

All of the students remained silent, but the aura around them became heavier until a boy with orange hair raised his hand and asked a question. “Uhm.. What _is_ that? Is that the alien or whatever that came to attack us?” Then the yellow something started flinging his or its tentacle hands around and replied. “How rude! I’ll have you know I was born and raised on earth!”

“I’m afraid I can’t discuss the details but he’s telling the truth. Until March next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy earth as well. Only the world’s leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we’d be looking at a global panic. You’ve got to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words –” Karasuma continued to explain as he took out a green knife from his suit and tried to slash the yellow creature. “…an assassination.” He said, but the yellow creature was able to get away before they even blink their eyes and he, the yellow creature was already on the other side of Karasuma. “but this guy –” he continued to speak along with trying to stab the yellow creature, but the yellow creature was really fast. “…is extremely fast. You try to kill him…” Karasuma stopped and so is the yellow creature, but he was holding some grooming kit and doing some make-over at Karasuma. “And he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead!” Karasuma continued, but this time he was starting to sound annoyed.

‘A-ASSASSINATE!?’ Tsuna mentally screamed.

After saying that, the yellow creature’s head turned pink for a second then, Karasuma attacked him again. “This superbeing has the power to turn the moon into crescent. His speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he gets away, we’ll be left helpless, awaiting our destruction.” Karasuma finished.

And this time, the yellow creature spoke. “And that’s no fun. So I made your government an offer: No killing me. Instead, I’ll teach Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School.”

The heavy atmosphere around the students were still there. ‘What? Why?’ the students thought.

“We don’t know what he’s after. But we were force to agree, on the condition that he doesn’t harm any of you students. First and foremost, coming to a classroom every day lets us keep an eye on him, and second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range.” Karasuma explained.

“Success will be rewarded with ten billion yen. A successful assassination will literally save the earth.”

And that day, Tsuna’s life started to changed.

Well, only the way he studies, not his whole life.

Or so what he thought.

* * *

 

A week passes by, Tsuna had already gotten used of using guns and knives and also to their monster-octopus-teacher, but getting along with his classmates is another thing.

“Ah, lunchtime!” their teacher said as they heard the ring of the bell then, their teacher walked at the window and opened it. “I’ll just pop over to China for some mapo tofu. Any aspiring assassins are welcome to hit me up on my cell.” He said and flew away with a huge gust of wind.

Right after that, students, except Tsuna, started talking about how fast and how good he is at teaching, but their bright mood turned gloomy because of the fact that no matter how they give their best, they are still the class E.

Tsuna watched his classmates with no emotion as they kept degrading their selves from the other students of Kunugigaoka. ‘They’re the same as me, but at least they haven’t given up unlike me.’ Tsuna thought.

While watching them from behind, he saw Terasaka and his friends ask Nagisa to plan their assassination attempt to their teacher. Tsuna chuckled not very loud. “That won’t do” he said as he removed his watchful gaze from them to his bag. The only person who heard him was Sugino. “Sawada-kun?” Sugino looked at Tsuna with questioning look. Tsuna looked at Sugino in stolid as he took out his snacks(two slices of strawberry cheese cake) from his bag. “What do you by what you said?” Sugino asked and his eyes fell to the slices of cake and his quizzical look turned into worried one which made Tsuna frown. “Wait! Is this your lunch!?” Sugino asked in shock. “Yeah, why?” Tsuna replied with a bit black expression and this time, for the very first time in Sugino’s eyes, he saw his classmate show a expression.  “ ‘Yeah, why?’ my ass! This is the third time I saw you eat cake for lunch! You’ll get sick if you don’t eat anything aside from that!” Sugino said in a very worried face.

Tsuna stared at his classmate’s reaction.

“Why..” Tsuna muttered.

“huh?” Sugino reacted

“Why do look so worried?” Tsuna asked as he continued to stare at Sugino’s eyes. On the other hand, their classmates started watching them with interest, since this is the very first time they saw their new classmate interact with one of them. They really wanted to talk to him, but they were too scared, no.. Scratch that, they don’t know how they will approach the brunette because of the aura he is releasing.

“What do you mean ‘why I look so worried’? Of course because you’re so thin and you haven’t talked to us except answering some question from sensei and I learned that you’re only eating cake for lunch.” Sugino answered sternly, but he still looks so worried and that really shocked Tsuna.

‘No one ever bothered what I’m eating and then this person…’

“Don’t tell me this is your everyday food?” Sugino asked with one eyebrow raised.

Tsuna was too caught up to this sudden change of action and answered his classmate. “Y-yeah”

Then suddenly, their octopoid for a teacher appeared in the middle of them. “That won’t do, Sawada-kun. Eating cake is nice, but you have to eat nutritious food. Here, eat this.” They watched their teacher put a big bento on Tsuna’s table and took the cakes and he was gone.

Tsuna was out of words and he was only able to stare at the bento, then, he realized something that made him jump from his chair. “HE STOLE MY CAKES!” Tsuna shouted in annoyance; another expression that shocked again his classmates.

* * *

 

That same day, Tsuna saw their teacher get furious on the assassination attempt of Nagisa and Terasaka. That pitch black color made Tsuna tremble inside. ‘He’s worse than Reborn’ He thought as he watched their teacher scold Terasaka and his friends about not checking out on Nagisa then, told them how to be an assassin that is worth to be proud of and telling them that they are capable of being assassins with their own power.

‘…Reborn is amazing teacher, but of course, this octopoid teacher of us is much more amazing.’ Tsuna smiled as he listened.

After their class, Tsuna was the last one to go out from their room. He was about to close the sliding door when a he felt something is approaching behind him, so he immediately turned around and at the exact time, their ocotopoid teacher appeared. “Nurufufufu, you’re something, Sawada-kun.” He said with amazed tone. Tsuna looked at the other deeply in his bead-like eyes. “That’s rich coming from you, sensei.” Tsuna said in deadpan. The octopoid started flinging his tentacles in the air and his face turned into red, meaning he is annoyed “How rude!”

“Oh, by the way –” he continued and his color returned to yellow.  “What is a Vongola doing here? Leaving a teen like you without any guards is a big mistake.” Tsuna’s deadpan face became shock at the question. “You don’t have to know” Tsuna replied and walked passed his teacher. His teacher didn’t budge and followed the brunette. “Really? You eyes are telling me something. Just answer it and I will not ask anymore about your family.”

Tsuna stopped on his tracks as he kept his gaze on the ground. It took him seconds before answering. “I’m useless and because of that, they had given up on me and threw me to this place.” Tsuna replied without looking at his teacher and started to walk again. “and I also given up long time ago.” Tsuna whispered.

No matter how low his voice, his teacher still heard him.  “You said you had given up, but your inner self hasn't…” he watched as his student walks away.

“Your eyes is telling me everything.” He continued and then a light bulb appeared above his head.

“A teacher must help his student. I did say I won’t ask about your family, but I will make you tell me with different method.” He continued with a tone of planning something and started walking to the faculty room.

“Now, I have to ask my student to partake on my plan ‘Operation: Make Sawada spill the story.’ ” he said.

“Nurufufuf, I forgot to tell him that the cake was delicious.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


	3. Operation: Make Sawada spill the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR and AC

Evening that day, their teacher used his speed to knock on the windows of each of his students and told them to go to school an hour earlier their school bell rings and noted them to not tell it to Tsuna.

At the same time while he is doing that, Tsuna was having a good time talking to his fishes.

“…then, as time passes, my bullies became more brutal. They even used knife and rocks, that’s why I have lots of scars around my arms… well, not just my arm, but my whole body.” Tsuna said while staring at Shiro, his ogon koi. Ogon’s are pure white and in the night, if the moon gives light to them, they look like a pearl.  And it seems like Shiro is listening to him as he talks.

“I always go home with deep cuts and bruises, but mom was always away, Giotto-nii was always with his friends, and dad doesn’t even go home. I was always alone. They knew I was being bullied, but they didn’t even help or comfort me. Ah… maybe, the reason they are like that to me is because I’m weak. I’m an idiot, unlike my older brother who is a perfect example of the word ‘perfect’ and ‘best’. I tried to fight back, but I was always the one who looked bad in everyone’s eyes. ” Tsuna continued and he notice that the fishes had already hid under the lilies except for Shiro who swam nearer to Tsuna.

“That’s why I gave up.” Tsuna paused for a moment as looked at the night sky. “I’m human too, you know. I also want to feel what love is.” He said and gave a sad smile while looking at the stars.

Tsuna closed his eyes and because of that he didn’t see there was falling star. After that and he stood up. “I still have class tomorrow. Goodnight, my dear fishes.” Tsuna said and made his way to his room.

* * *

 

When morning came, the students plan arrived exactly 2 hours earlier to their morning class.

“Koro-sensei, what is the plan?” Kayano said. She’s a small girl with short green hair in pigtails and brownish eyes.

“Nyu?” Their octopoid teacher reacted as he looked at the girl.

“Koro-sensei?” Nagisa asked to Kayano.

“Yup. I took it from ‘korosenai’ and I came up with Koro-sensei” She replied.

“Nurufufufu.” Their octopoid laughed acknowledging the name.

“Nurufufufu. I know some of you wanted to talk to Sawada-kun, but you don’t know how. He’s suffering from something and I asked him about it. He answered me, but I didn’t like his answer so, I came up with this plan.”

* * *

 

Exactly the time when the bell for the first class rings, Tsuna arrived to their classroom. His classmates looked at him with watchful eyes as he walked towards his chair with no emotion, as always. ‘What happened to him?’ they thought in unison as they looked at Tsuna’s dirty uniform.

“Nurufufufu, Sawada-kun, What happened to you?” their octopoid teacher, who is known now as Koro-sensei, asked.

Tsuna didn’t look at him, but he still answered him. “I fell.” He mumbled.

“Nurufufufu, Don’t worry, everyone has ups and down. All you have to do is to face it and kept fighting.” Koro-sensei said out of the blue, making his students nod, except Tsuna.

Tsuna raised a brow at the sudden speech his teacher said.

|Plan A: by Koro-sensei – Tell him inspirational quotes.|

After Koro-sensei said that, their classroom representative stood up and told them to greet their teacher by pointing their guns at Koro-sensei.  The whole homeroom was normal to everyone, except for Tsuna.

On their home economics, koro-sensei told them to group and some of the students started walking towards him: asking him to group with them.

“I’m fine being alone.” Tsuna said to them, but Nakamura kept bugging him.

“Oh come on, Tsuna-kun. You don’t have to be always alone. You also need someone in your life, besides; it’s more fun if you have someone with you. ” Nakamura said to Tsuna while smiling. A true smile and that made Tsuna to stare at Nakamura with wide eyes. ‘It’s not fake’ Tsuna thought. “Let’s go” Nakamura said as she kept her smile and took Tsuna’s arms and started dragging him to their working place.

‘That’s good, Nakamura-san’ Koro-sensei said as he watched the two.

That day, they found out that Tsuna is good with cooking and baking. “Man, you’re good!” Nakamura said after tasting his cooking. Their classmates were intrigued so, they also tasted it.

“Ah! You’re right! It’s delicious!”

“How come you’re so good with these?”

“I saw your bento on your first day. Did you make it?”

With their sudden praises, which is really new to Tsuna, his face became red and of course, his classmates noticed it and started teasing him. “Oh, look. He’s blushing.” Nakamura teased as she an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder. Tsuna became more embarrassed, so he looked down.

‘What’s wrong with them?’  Tsuna though as his blush became redder as they kept praising him.

“Hey! You don’t have to be embarrassed.” Sugino said and chuckled at the sight of blushing Tsuna.

 

On their next subject which is PE. Tsuna was about to remove his self from the others when Okajima blocked his way. “Sawada! Group with us!” he said with his huge smile. Tsuna almost shrieked in shock because of the sudden blocking. And before Tsuna was able to answer, Okajima started dragging him while saying this: “Life is hard, but being alone is harder. I don’t know why you became like that, but I am guessing that something happened to your past. You know, you have us. You can talk to us. We are your classmates after all.“

“Okajima is right, but we just don’t want to be your classmates forever, but a friend.” This time it was Kimura who said that.

* * *

 

When the bell rings: indicating that it was the end of classes, Tsuna immediately stood up from his seat when he saw some of his classmates made their way towards him and ran outside.

“Man, he got away.” Maehara said in disappointment

“Did he notice?” Rio followed

“Of course he did.” Isogai answered and released a tired sigh.

“But seriously, I find him cute, especially when he’s emarassed.” This time it was Hinano who spoke and let out a chuckle.

On the other hand, Tsuna kept running until he reached the foot of the mountain and stopped to take a break. Tsuna gasped for air as the sweat run from his whole body. When he feel that he’s already okay, he started walking again and when he reached his house, he went to his koi pond.

Tsuna dropped in his knees and his bag to the grassy ground. “Shiro-chan… my classmates are so weird today.” Tsuna said in stressed tone. The ogon koi, which hiding under the lilies, went out and swam towards the brunette.

“I don’t know why they are doing that, but…” He paused for a while as the memories from earlier played in his mind.

“— their eyes were not lying.”

* * *

 

The next day…

Some of the students went out with Koro-sensei to talk about their plan while the others are eating their lunch with Tsuna. Because of what is happening, Tsuna cannot stand it anymore and asked them.

“Why are you doing these?” Tsuna asked and he really sounded very serious and he looked at the person in front of him which is Nagisa. Nagisa stopped eating and returned the look to Tsuna. He stared for a while and then sighed. “Because we want you to open up” Nagisa said.  “Why?” Tsuna asked again with the same tone.

“We want to be your friends.”Tsuna was silenced at the answer. “So, Tsuna-kun, when are going to open up? We want to learn more about you.” Nakamura said with her beautiful smile. Tsuna stared at herand the things his classmates and teacher did started playing to his mind.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. ‘Going this far just to become friends with me, this never happened before.’

“Fine. I’ll tell you my story.” Tsuna said in defeated tone and to his shock, Nakamura jumped from her chair and started shouting in happines. “We did it!” And Nagisa gave him a warm smile. When the students heard Nakamura’s shouting, they immediately made their way towards the shocked brunette.

“Are you really that eager to know me?” Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

“Nurufufufu, of course,” Koro-sensei said and his whole body turned into pink. The students were shocked at his sudden appearance.

“Tsuna-kun, tell us your story!!” Kayano eagerly said and they can see stars twinkling in her eyes.

Once the commotion died and the students had gathered around the brunette, Tsuna gave out a sigh and started telling them.

“As far as I can remember I‘ve always been bullied. You see these scars --” Tsuna paused and showed the scars on his arms. The students gasped at the sight. They didn’t when noticed it. “They did these to me, from mild verbal abuse to brutal actions. They did that because I’m weak. I’m useless, I’m an idiot. I’m the opposite of my older brother. His name is Giotto. They call me dame-Tsuna. I fought back but those damn assholes turned the stories that’s why I am the bad one. I did my very best to be acknowledged but it’s no use. My grades became worse and I started seeing something in the eyes of the people around me.” Tsuna paused again and this time he is not looking at them. His eyes were on his table and he started clamping his hands. The students didn’t spoke up when they saw the scared look in Tsuna’s eyes.

“It scared me. The way they look at me really did scare me. They were smiling at me, but their eyes were blank. I even saw it from my family. Every time I go home with bruises and cuts, they will just ask what happened and if I’m okay. They never helped me. Not long after that, I learned the meaning of those looks in their eyes. ‘Pity’, ‘annoyance’, ‘irritation’ and ‘lies’.” Tsuna said and his voice was quivering.

“Though, I still did my best despite all of those things, well, until Reborn-san came to our lives. He’s my older brother’s home tutor and a famous hitman in Mafia.”

“Wait, wait! Why in the world you’ve got a hitman in your house!?” one of the boys asked in shock. “From what I had observed, yes, ‘coz they didn’t told me what business they are doing. My older brother, Giotto is the next boss of the strongest Mafia family in Italy, which is the Vongola and Reborn is the one who helps him to be a good leader,” Tsuna said and the scared look in his eyes is now gone. “As I was saying earlier, my life became harder when he arrived. He is also part of my nightmares. He didn’t hurt me physically, but verbally. He’s the same as everyone, but in addition, he kept telling me how I will be a disgrace for my brother. I don’t know why they hate me so much so do those things that’s why I gave up on everything.”

Tsuna dropped his head his eyes were back on the table. “I realized, no matter how hard I try to please them, nothing happens. I just mess up everything. In their eyes, I’m just a trash, that’s why they threw me here so that they can move freely without having to protect me. My father is the one who’s behind this. The only person he acknowledges as his son is my brother because Giotto-nii is perfect.”Tsuna continued and he started to grip his hands harder and the look on his eyes became angry.

“How can he do that to me when he’s not even at home? Does he even know what is happening to me!? Am I really holding them back!? If so, why didn’t they just kill me! I’m already dead inside; why not take my life also!? I hate them! I hate myself! Just ki—” Tsuna was stopped from his raising anger with a strong slap.

The students gasped in shock and fear at what just happened. Nagisa, their usually calm classmate had just slapped the poor brunette. Koro-sensei was also shocked at the scene. “Nagisa-kun! Why did you that?” koro-sensei asked worriedly.  Nagisa raised again his hand, ignoring what his teacher asked. “Do you want another one, Sawada-san?” Nagisa said and he looks angered. Tsuna slowly looked at his classmate in shock. “No hard feelings, Sawada-san. I just wanted to wake you up. Next time you talk about dying, I will punch you.” Nagisa continued and his expression slowly changed back to normal. “From now on, if something is troubling you, you can talk to us.” He followed and gave Tsuna a warm smile.

“Nurufufufu. So that’s the reason why you’re here.  Don’t worry Sawada-kun, your sufferings will slowly be gone. You’ve got someone to trust after all.” Koro-sensei saidas he wiggled his tentacles around him.

* * *

 

After what happened during their lunch earlier, everything went back to normal. Tsuna became more expressive than before and his classmates were happy about it. When class is over, everyone bid farewell and went home. While Tsuna is on his way home, he remembered everything that happened and he didn’t notice the smile forming on his face.

“I should make something for them tomorrow.” He said and gave a low chuckle as he made his way to the supermarket.

 

TBC

_For the next chapter_

_“Giotto, I’m worried about your brother.”_

_“You enrolled him there without even knowing what kind of school it is!?”_

_“Tsuna, I saw a child in your house.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work!  
> by the way, the students reaction will be in the next chapter.


	4. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KHR and AC
> 
> They're not gonna be his guardians.

Sunset, the same day Tsuna opened up to his teacher and classmates.

Giotto was doing some paper works that his grandfather, ninth, sent when his storm guardian/friend: G came along with Asari, the rain guardian. Giotto stopped while his friends took a seat in front of him. “Giotto, we know you’re busy right now, but we have something to talk to you.” G said seriously. “Go on, what is it?” Giotto asked with interest. “Well, you see. After your story about Tsunayoshi before his departure –let’s just say, we were worried, so we went to Kunugigaoka to check on him.” G answered and when he ended his sentence, he frowned with mixed worry. “Giotto, sending him there was a big mistake” G continued and his tone was very worried. “What do you mean?” Giotto asked. There is now a visible frown on his face. “Giotto, have you heard anything about class E in that school?” Asari asked. Giotto looked at him quizzically. “Class E? Nope never heard of it”

 G let out a frustrated sigh before continuing “Class E, also known as End class. All of the students who have failing grades and those who broke the school regulations are sent in that class. According to our research, their building was the old Kunugigaoka cram school which is located on a mountain, 1 kilometer away from the main campus.”

“What really worried us is the discrimination from the students who are in the main building. They treat the class E as if they are trashes.” Asari followed with the same worried tine.

“And Tsuna belongs to that class. Giotto, we’re worried about your brother. We don’t know what might happen to him and according from what you had told us, you and Reborn-san doesn’t feel right about Tsuna. I know Tsuna knew about the Mafia, what if he became one? What’s worse is what if he went against us?” G asked and he looked at Giotto in concern.

Giotto leaned his back on his chair and gave a sigh and there’s this frown on his face. “You’re right, G. Maybe we should talk about this with Dad and of course, Reborn.”

Later that night, when Reborn arrived, Giotto told Reborn what his two friends told him and he, Giotto, found out that Reborn doesn’t also know. “You enrolled him there without even knowing what kind of school it is!?” Giotto asked as he slammed both his hands on his working table. Reborn just stared at his student. G and Asari are still feeling worried. “Giotto, I’m just following orders from Iemitsu and sending him there is a good decision. We no longer need to protect him and our job became easier.” Reborn said. Giotto didn’t respond anymore, but he let out again a tired sigh.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Vongola headquarters in Italy:

Timoteo is worried about his grandson, Tsunayoshi, even though he hasn’t met him. He learned about Tsunayoshi from Reborn’s previous reports and he doesn’t like what is happening, especially right now. According to his men, who he sent to watch the Sawada family, Tsunayoshi was transferred to another school and is currently living alone. “And the reason was: young Tsunayoshi is weak and he’s a burden.” Schnitten, Timoteo’s rain guardian continued as he read the report from their men Timoteo sent. “Schnitten, I have decided.” His rain guardian looked at him, “I will pay him a visit and don’t tell anyone about this except the other guardians.” Timoteo said as he looked at Schnitten seriously.

“Okay, then. When do you plan to go there?”

“Next week, I have to finish some work first.”

“Okay, then.”

“Thank you very much.” Timoteo smiled at his rain guardian.

“You’re welcome. He’s family after all”

* * *

 

Going back to Japan, Tsuna had just finished making cakes for his classmates. “I hope they’ll like these.” Tsuna said with a smile while putting the cakes on the boxes. After that, he washed the tools he used and went to bed.  Because of tiredness, Tsuna fell asleep immediately.

While in the middle of sleep, Tsuna dreamed of someone he didn't know. It was a child and she’s wearing a pure white kimono and her hair is also white and it reaches her shoulder. She has no bangs, just like his classmate Nakamura.

“Hello, Tsuna-chan. At last we met.” She said as she gave Tsuna a huge smile. Tsuna on the other hand, tilted his head in confusion. “umm… Who.. who are you?” The child’s blinked and after second of staring at Tsuna, she chuckled. “Sorry. It’s me, Shiro. Your fish.” She said. Tsuna was silent at first, but then he shrieked after it sunk to him what the child had said. “HIIEE! You’re a person!?” The child giggled at the teen’s reaction. “Not really, Tsuna-chan. I’m a spirit.”

“so that’s the reason why Shiro –I mean you, in fish form, always looks at me every time I tell a story.”

“Yup. And I really enjoyed it! Especially that you have friends now!”

“Well, yeah. I was really scared that they will think of me like the others, but I was wrong.”

“I’m happy for you, Tsuna-chan! I wish, we can talk more, but it seems like I have to go now. You’re waking up.”

Before Tsuna was able to speak, Shiro disappeared in the darkness and he woke up. Tsuna didn’t stand up immediately; he stared at the ceiling for a while as he tried to remember his dream. “oh… So it was really a dream.” He said.

* * *

 

“Shiro-chan, Red, Japan, Gold, Spots. I’m going now. Shiro-chan, please take care of this house. See you later” Tsuna said with smile and went to school.

While on his way, the owner of his new favorite café who is currently opening his shop saw him. “Ah! Tsunayoshi, this is the first time I saw you smile like that! Did something happen?” he asked. Tsuna stopped on his tracks. “Ohayo, Owner-san, I have something for you. I made this last night. I hope you like it.” Tsuna said as he gave a small box of cake to the older man.  “Really? Thanks, then! Be careful on your way!” he said and gave Tsuna a smile. Tsuna bowed and continue his way to school.

When he reached his class room, he was greeted by some of his classmates who are earlier than him.

“O-ohayo-minna.” Tsuna said with a smile and there’s this blush on his cheeks because of the creeping embarrassment.

“Ohayo, Tsu-chan/Sawada/-kun” They greeted. Kayano noticed the huge paper bag on the brunette’s hand. “What’s that Tsuna-kun?” Kayo asked as she made her way to the brunette. “ah! Yes, these are for everyone. I made these last night.” Tsuna replied with a huge smile on his face. “Yay! A treat from Tsuna-chan!” Kayano shouted in happiness as she took the paper bag from the brunette and started taking out the small boxes of cakes. His classmates chose what they want and thanked the brunette. Tsuna kept his smile as he sat on his chair. “It’s delicious!” Nagisa said in amazement. “Right!?” Kayano and Nakamura said as they took another bite.

“Man, you sure can cook!” Maehara said to Tsuna.

“You know, after I heard your story. I was really worried about you.” He continued.

“Hm? Why?” Tsuna questioned.

“It’s a torture for your mental health.”

“hahaha well, that’s the reason why I’m like this.”

“Tsuna, we’re really glad that you opened up to us. Hehehe, we should thank koro-sensei after this.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh! Yeah, we didn’t tell you yesterday. It was Koro-sensei who planed everything. It’s called Operation: Make Sawada spill the story”

After hearing that, Tsuna’s aura changed. “he~ so it was koro-sensei who’s behind all of that.” Tsuna said darkly. Maehara felt the cold air around his classmate and gulped at the sight. ‘Oh no! I think, Sawada didn’t like what we did!’ Maehara comically sweat dropped at the sight.

Exactly that time, their bell rings and koro-sensei entered their classroom. Koro-sensei sniffed and to his students shock: he drooled. “Nurufufufu. Where’s mine? Eveyone has theirs and I don’t” He said while he used his mach 20 speed to look at everyone’s cake. “Tsuna-chan made it for us sensei!” Kayano said in glee. Koro-sensei went appeared immediately towards Tsuna while the brunette didn’t even budge to look at him. “I don't want to give yours, sensei.” Tsuna deadpanned.

“Why?” koro-sensei started crying. He loves sweets after all and let’s just say, he’s broke right now.

“You promised you won’t ask about my family.”

“I did.” Koro-sensei said. Tsuna looked at him and he saw the yellow and green stripes. Tsuna frowned. Note: pouted.

“Sooo~ where’s mine?”Koro-sensei asked while drooling. Tsuna doesn't want to give the cake, but when koro-sensei leaned and whispered: "I won't tell them you're talking to your fishes". Tsuna paled at that and almost shrieked 'HOW DID HE KNOW THAT!'

Tsuna sighed in defeat and took out a big box of cake with different flavors. “Here you go.”

“YAHOO!” he shouted and took the cake and disappeared. When he appeared in front, the class sweat dropped. ‘He’s already eating it!’ They thought in unison.

* * *

 

TBC

_For the next chapter_

_“YOU LIVE HERE!?”_

_“You’re going to be our new teacher, Karasuma-san?”_

_“He’s a Vongola?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Showing the real you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN KHR AND AC

Another week had passed and the students are getting better with their assassination attempt to their teacher. And the latest attempt was assassinating koro-sensei with Sugino’s invention: a baseball ball with implanted bbs and it was an utter failure.  Tsuna was worried about his new friend and while on their lunch time, Tsuna searched for Sugino to comfort him. When he found his classmate, Sugino is with Nagisa and Koro-sensei. 

Tsuna doesn’t want to interrupt their conversation since it looks like it is serious, so he hid behind the entrance door of the building.

“—your elbows and wrists are flexible than Arita’s. Train well and you could far surpass him. Those fondling-for-comparison’s-sake tentacles are never wrong. There’s more than one kind of talent.” Tsuna heard Koro-sensei say that while holding Sugino’s wrist s if he was studying it by feeling it.

Then, their teacher continued to speak as he turns his back away from the two. “Find an assassination that suits _your_ talent.” With that, he went inside their old building. Koro-sensei saw Tsuna hiding as he passes by the entrance door. “Nurufufufu, Sawada-kun, what are you doing there? It doesn’t look like you’re going to assassinate me.” Koro-sensei asked. Tsuna looked at him and answered “I’m looking for Sugino-san and yes, I’m not going to assassinate you right now, but later” as Tsuna said that, Koro-sensei’ s whole body changed into yellow and green stripes  color. “If you can,  Nurufufufu.”

Annoyed, Tsuna took out his bb knife and threw it to his teacher’s face. “Stop looking down on us!” Tsuna shouted out of annoyance. Koro-sensei laughed as he dodged the attack. “nurufufufu, I should get going, I still have to check your papers.” Koro-sensei said and walked away.  

When Tsuna went out, he and Nagisa crossed paths. “Hi” Nagisa greeted and ran inside the old building. Tsuna went towards Sugino. “Sawada-kun?” Sugino looked at Tsuna and smiled. “What brings you here?” he asked. Tsuna gave a small smiled back and sat beside his new friend. “I was about to comfort you, but it seems you don’t need it anymore.”  Tsuna said. “Hahaha, well, Thank you for that. I didn’t know Koro-sensei will do that.” Sugino laughed in carefree manner. Tsuna stared at the person beside him s he saw someone he knew from his friend. Sugino noticed the stare giving by Tsuna. “Hey, are you alright?” he asked. Tsuna woke up from his trance. “Ah! Sorry about that. You just reminded me of someone.”  Tsuna replied and removed his gaze from Sugino to the forest.

Sugino felt intrigued “Really? Who is it?”

“Yamamoto-kun, Giotto-nii’s friend’s brother. He’s also a baseball player like you. He’s very well known in my previous school.” Tsuna replied without any interest.

“Ehh, really. –Oh! By the way, you live alone right? Can I go to your house later?”

“Y-yeah, sure”

* * *

 

When their class ended, Tsuna went home along with Sugino and for some reasons Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, and Isogai decided to tag along. Some of the reasons are: curious about his house, cakes, how rich Tsuna and games. So when they reached the foot of the mountain, they started telling stories and since Tsuna’s house is near, they immediately reached the house. “We’re here.” Tsuna said as he stopped. “Oh, is that so?” Sugino said and when they stopped and looked at the place where Tsuna is going, all of their eyes widened and for some reasons they find their selves unable to move.

Tsuna noticed that no one is following him, so he stopped and looked behind him.

“Uhm… g-guys, l-let’s go inside?” Tsuna stuttered and he looked at the five gaping classmates.

“YOU LIVE HERE!?” the five shouted in unison.  Tsuna shrieked at their sudden shout. “Oh my goodness! Let’s go inside! I wanna see what’s inside!!”Nakamura, the first one to come back to her senses, said with excitement and started dragging Nagisa and Kayano inside, and then they were followed by Sugino and Isogai.

When they got inside, Tsuna lead them to their entertainment room. “Please feel at home, you can use anything. I’ll just take some snacks.” Tsuna said. “Yeah, sure!” “ –man, this house is amazing!” They said and when Tsuna was about to leave the room, his ability to trip in the air strikes. Nagisa saw Tsuna trip face first, making Nagisa cringe. “Ouch!” Tsuna said as he slowly stood up. “What happened? Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?” Kayano asked after hearing a loud ‘thump’ and saw Tsuna face planting on the carpeted floor. “Y-yeah and don’t worry. I’m used to this.” Tsuna replied and gave them a sweet smile, and then a small amount of blood came out from his nose.

‘No, you’re not okay! Your nose is bleeding!’ his five classmates thought and sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

 

After the tripping incident Tsuna gave them some snacks which are six slices of cakes, juice and coffee, and six puddings. “I told you, Isogai. His snacks are cakes.” Sugino whispered to Isogai. “Ne, Tsuna-kun –“ Tsuna looked at Kayano and he has this cute smile on his face and his cheeks are puffed. “You really love cakes, do you?” Kayano asked after taking a bite from her favorite pudding. Tsuna, who somewhat had forgotten his problems, took another bite from her strawberry cheesecake and his cute smile is still there. “Uh huh~ cake is my favorite!” Tsuna answered with the sweetest smile on his face. Then, flowers started to bloom around him.

The sight was so cute. There, Kayano and Nakamura noticed one thing. “Oh my! Tsuna-kun will pass as girl!” Both of them whispered at each other. Nagisa sweat dropped at the two, but the sight in front of them was really shocking, since they never saw Tsuna smile like that. “You’re like Koro-sensei. Both of you are sweet-tooth’s.” Nagisa said and took a sip on his juice.

Then, after eating, Tsuna took them for a tour around the house. He even introduced his fishes. After that, since the sun is setting, the five decided to go home.  Tsuna bid farewell and the five thanked him before going. 

When the night falls and Tsuna is in his room; doing his homework. Someone went inside his house and took _something_ and immediately went out.

Morning:

Tsuna stared intently at his opened refrigerator. “It’s gone.” He said and the aura around him started to become cold. “Where. The. Heck.  Is. My. Cake!?” He continued.

Because he has a limited time right now, Tsuna decided to let it go for now and went his way to school. While on his way, the aura around him made the people get scared. When he reached their classroom, the people inside shivered at the scary looking brunette. “Tsuna-kun, is there a problem?” Sugaya, the person who is sitting beside him, asked. “My cake is missing.” Tsuna said in a very low voice and the venom in his tone made Suguya shiver in fear. “Uh.. M-maybe you ate it already and forgot?” When he said that, Tsuna’s aura became darker, making the other to move away. “No! I’m 100% sure that my strawberry cheese cake is missing! Before Sugino and the others left I still have a whole cake and 2 slices and I ate those 2 slices before I went to sleep! ” Tsuna kept slamming his right hand to his table while explaining it to Sugaya. “Oh my goodness! Sawada, calm yourself!” Sugaya said with mix scared and panic tone.

* * *

 

Before the classes starts, Isogai and his team went for another assassination attempt. It was a frontal attack and of course, it failed. Koro-sensei changed the knives they are holding to a tulip. Kataoka, another girl from their class, stared at the tulip in her hands and immediately recognized it. “Hey, Koro-sensei! These are the flowers wer’ve been growing!” She shouted in anger while pointing at the flower on her hand.  “Is that so?” Koro-sensei said in panic as sweats started to form around his circular head. ”That’s low Koro-sensei! After we took such good care of them, and they’d finally bloomed…” Yada followed with disappointed tone and tears in her eyes. Koro-sensei’s panic doubled and he started to fling his tentacles around him. “Apologies! I’ll get you some new bulbs!” He said and went away. Not even a second had passed; he came back with the new bulbs in his arms. ”here you go!” Maehara and Isogai sweat dropped at their teacher.

Kataoka and Yuzuki watches koro-sensei plant the bulbs. “Don’t go planting them at Mach speed, now!” Yuzuki scolded Koro-sensei as he planted the bulbs one by one. “Understood!”

“Hey… isn’t he going to be destroying the planet?”

The students who are inside their classroom went out to look what is the commotion about. Tsuna, who was the last to go out, saw Koro-sensei being scolded by his two female classmates and for some reason he felt something about Koro-sensei and that made Tsuna more annoyed.

* * *

 

Karasuma Tadaomi had just finished talking with the principal of Kunugigaoka and he’s on his way to the building of class 3-E. And as he walks, his mind is still being occupied by his worry about the discrimination happening in this school. When he reached the building, he saw some students running outside with ropes and bb spears (knife tied to a bamboo stick). Kayano, who had just came out from the building, saw Karasuma and greeted him. “Hello, Karasuma-san!” Kayano said with a smile while jogging. “Hello. Starting tomorrow, I’ll be here to help out as your teacher.” He replied.

 “So you’re going to be our new teacher, Karasuma-san?

“I look forward to it.”

“So now you’re Karasuma-sensei!”

“By the way, where is he?”

“Well, Koro-sensei ruined the class’ flowerbed, so to make up for it –” Kayano paused and pointed at Koro-sensei who is currently hanging on a tree branch while the students are trying to hit him. “—he’s holding an assassination tournament, but with a handicap.” Koro-sensei swings himself using his mach 20 speed at the same time he’s dodging them. “A little something extra by way of apology” Koro-sensei said to Karasuma. “Where else could you find another teacher who can move like this?” he continued in mocking face. “You call this assassination?!” Karasuma said.

Koro-sensei continued his mockery and while Nagisa reads his notebook where he writes Koro-sensei’s weaknesses, the branch where he is hanging, snapped.  Koro-sensei fell unto the grassy ground and for some seconds, he and the students tried to think what had just happened.

When it sink in to them, they, the Isogai’s group, angrily shouted. “Kill him!” and started attacking their teacher who is still on the ground.

[Koro-sensei’s weak point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky.]

“Aah! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous!” Koro-sensei screamed while rolling on the ground and trying to remove the rope around him. “hey… wait! M-my tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!”

[Koro-sensei’s weak point #2: Has unusually short fuse.]

And when he succeeded removing himself from the rope, he flew away to the roof their school building. “Damn! He got away!”

“You’ll never make it all the way up here— you lack the base capability! HA HA! Dummies! NURUFUFUFU!!” Koro-sensei laughed in triumph and because of what happened he got immediately exhausted. He stopped laughing and started pant in exhaustion.

“I’m doubling tonight’s homework.” He said to his students.

“So petty!” The students shouted in return.

[Koro-sensei’s weak point #3: No tolerance.]

And with that, he flew away while laughing. On the other hand, Karasuma saw his new students jump in happiness because they are so close on killing their teacher. “Junior-high kids talking happily about assassination? This is one unusual space. How the students with the liveliest expressions at this school are here in E class, with their target teaching them.” Karasuma said with observing eyes.

* * *

 

Koro-sensei and Karasuma, who are currently inside the faculty room, are having a little chat about the students. “So you learned about how they are being treated.” Koro-sensei said and took a sip on his tea. “Yeah. What are you going to do about that matter?” karasuma asked while he continues to type his report. “Nurufufufu. Of course I have to help them! They’re my students after all!” Koro-sensei replied. “Oh, before I forgot. You remember Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?” he continued. “The feminine boy with dead eyes, right?” Karasuma replied. “Correct! He’s the son of Iemitsu Sawada, little brother of the next boss of Vongola.” That made Karasuma stopped on what he is doing and looks at koro-sensei in shock. “He’s a Vongola?! What is he doing here?” “Well, according from the child himself, he is hated and he was thrown to this place and is living alone.”

Karasuma frowned. “I thought the next boss of Vongola is a family person? What the hell are they doing?” “That’s what I wanted to know. I questioned the child before why he doesn’t have any guards and told me that answer. Well, if you look at that child right now I think he doesn’t need that. Karasuma-san –”Karasuma saw koro-sensei’s eyes shadowed and the tone of his voice became serious. “That child has a great intuition… he’s a born killer. ”

TBC

* * *

 

“Y-You’re my grandfather?”

“I want you to feel what family is.”

“My grandfather wants to visit us!”

“I’m sure, because of what happened to him, that created a psychological change in him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, thank you very much for reading my story!


End file.
